


Monster under the bed

by Meg7025



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Monsters, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg7025/pseuds/Meg7025
Summary: After rescuing their Captain from the dreaded Vehemoth Phosbat, all seems well with the crew of intrepid explorers once more, they can continue their expedition on PNF-404 with no issues!...if only that were the case.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Monster under the bed

It had been roughly a week since saving the Captain from the stomach of that unsightly, flying beast. They’d brought him back to the drake and *thoroughly* cleaned off his spacesuit, Brittany refusing to let him sit down or touch anything before they did.   
Charlie wasn’t immune to cracking a few jokes about the incident, his bold bravado barely dented by the whole ordeal. Alph observed him with stars in his eyes, admiring his confidence and bravery in the face of such danger- until noticing something was off, holding Charlie’s washed suit and looking it over. 

“ Captain, some of that toxic dust from the Vehemoth Phosbat seems to be stuck to your suit, it could be dangerous if ingested, have you gotten it anywhere else?”

“ Not that I can see, Alph, but smart thinking- it’d be a shame if I let that brute get the last laugh over me with some silly pollen, HAHAH!”

He puffed out his chest and brushed his shoulders off, to emphasize.   
He was certain he’d gotten all of it off, and even if he hadn’t- he’d seen what it did to Pikmin, choking up their breaths and causing them to panic- and nothing of the sort had happened to him! Perhaps Koppaites were immune to his effects, one of the few advantages to being the aliens on this planet! 

Alph nodded, mostly to himself, and looked the suit over,  
“ I’m going to go try and get this out, and see if the suit is still salvageable, until then we have spares in the hull.” 

He walked off, Charlie looking to the clock.   
“ knowing that kid, he’ll be geekin’ out over that pixie dust for the next three days, can’t wait to hear all about it”  
He chuckled to himself, shaking his head, and standing. Now was probably a good time to retire to his own room for the night, and he did just that.   
With how vain the space cadet was, you’d think the guy would keep more mirrors in his own space. It would’ve helped him in noticing the faint glow across his shoulder blades, speckled with a thin layer of bioluminescent dust. 

——

Charlie had always slept like a log, snoring loud enough to hear through the entire ship, and his crewmates had grown adjusted to it. Clutching onto a plush duck, it was near impossible to wake him from deep sleep.   
So imagine the Captain’s surprise when he was restless, feeling something was deeply wrong. 

It couldn’t have been fear. He wasn’t scared! That creature was as good as dead, and even if he had some… uncertain moments while eaten, he knew he would be rescued, and rescued he was. He was endlessly thankful to his crewmates for that. 

But there was something that kept him from sleeping, he didn’t even feel tired.   
He felt….

He.. felt..

“ nGH— AAAGH-?!”

Charlie instantly shot up in bed, clutching at his chest. It felt like his nerves were bursting at the ends suddenly, he felt nauseous.  
Something was wrong- and even as he got to his feet, trying to get to the bathroom- he didn’t know what.

He was brought to his knees before even crossing his bedroom by an agonizing cramping that gripped his legs, spreading to his torso until it felt like he couldn’t breathe, his jaw fell slack as he wheezed out a tight wince, his eyes wide.

What happened next sent a fear piercing through him that couldn’t quite be described. His clothes suddenly became far too tight- or rather his body too big, as his chest tore through the fabric of his T-shirt, and he had to put his hand under his body just to hold himself up.   
Fur spread like fire on gasoline across his shoulders and face, and his vision began clearing more than it ever had before- his irises expanded to fill his sclera, and his pupil shrunk until it hurt to hold his eyes open.   
His teeth sharpened, forcing blood from his gums, spilling out of his mouth as it was nearly wrenched open, he wailed in agony- the sound bounced off every wall in the S.S. Drake 

“ *NGGRH— RROOAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH”*

Alph and Brittany shot up and instantly took off to find each other. When they did, and sure the other was not the cause of the noise now nearly shaking the ship, they simultaneously turned to look towards the hallway that led to Charlie’s room.

Massive slabs of flesh formed from Charlie’s back, draping over the sides of his body, an ugly attempt at nature of giving a creature featherless wings. His head pounded like he was being held upside down, his mind splitting down the Center as a million foreign thoughts poured into his consciousness.   
The arms gripping his changing body became tipped with claws, drawing blood from where they held tightly. He couldn’t stop himself from grabbing and clawing at his face. Trying to rip this monstrous guise off of himself.   
If only it had been some cruel joke that could be pulled off like a costume if only this was all a nightmare. 

But it became apparent almost instantly that it was very, very real.

Alph and Brittany burst into the room, seeing a massive figure hunched in the Center. 

“ *WHAT IS THAT?!”* Alph shrieked, retreating further behind Brittany, who made a motion to flick the lights on. 

Bad idea. 

Before the poor beast could even process what had happened to him, the presence of light in the room made that agony in his body light up again like a bonfire, getting a guttural scream out of him. 

Alph shrieked again, pale 

“ TURN IT OFF- TURN IT OFF!”

The woman obeyed, holding herself in front of Alph protectively, as they stayed by the door, letting their eyes adjust to the darkness. 

They heard what sounded like…  
Sobbing.   
It was ugly, with a voice box mutated to growl and roar, but it was recognizable. 

More importantly, it was Charlie.

Brittany noticed first, but the first person to say it was Alph. 

“ ..Cuh... Captain..?”

The monster held his face in his hands, shaking, before slowly looking up at the two. 

As his vision adjusted, he saw his subordinates looking at him with utter horror in their eyes, the colour drained from their faces. 

His expression mirrored theirs tenfold, nobody was as terrified about this as he was. 

Finally, he felt his jaw loosen enough to be able to speak, even if the voice that came out was like a monster doing a cheap impression of their beloved captain. 

“ A-Alph… Brittany, please… d-don’t be afraid..”


End file.
